Moka's memories
by dogsfang
Summary: This a one shot so enjoy. Moka looks about her room that is filled with memories. Will she be able to tell Tsukune her greatest secret?


Moka's Memories.

The moon light and shadow made their way though the thin blinds. A a small breath of cool air from a air conditioner sutured the pink haired vampire from her sleep.  
Moka awoke to find herself naked and in a large bed. Her eyes pierced the darkness. She took in every detail of her surroundings. The pink haired vampire looked at everything. Moka looked at the familiar furniture with happiness. Each piece full of fond memories.  
_'Humm…My hair brush on a night stand by me. Tsukune he always brushes my hair before we….'  
_Moka blushed as she remembered what exactly the two of them had been doing before she had fallen asleep. _  
' Tsukune your always so gentle when we…'  
_Moka's eyes went over to the dresser along the wall.  
_'I remember Tsukune strained his back after he moved that in our room…Inner Moka and I we gave a stern talking to about not overexerting himself. After that we used the massage oils from mother to help Tsukune's back that day.' _  
Her green eyes fell to a closet it's contains divided into two sections.  
'_My dresses and my shirts. Everything is all there along with Tsukunes' shits and slakes. I remember it wasn't always that big. On that day I asked Tsukune if he would hire someone to remodel the closet. I said that there wasn't very much open space for both His cloths, my cloths and the other Moka's cloths. Tsukune went out and bought every book about closet remodeling in the store…He nearly pulled his hair out when he couldn't get everything right…But he did…. It looks beautiful now…'  
_Moka let her eyes wander over the various pictures of the two of them. One was of the two of them standing in front of the academy. Another was of Tsukune rubbing his neck after Moka had a quick bite. Outer Mokas' eyes fell on two photos' in particular. Her eyes widened as she remembered that day and the night that fallowed.  
One was of her in a white wedding dress, Tsukune was wearing a tuxedo. His arms were holding her gently in his embrace. Both were smiling happily. Her eyes darted to another photo. This one showed her other self in a white wedding dress being held by Tsukune in his vampire form! _  
_Mokas' green eyes flew over the next pictures of both of them cutting the cake. Each photo seemed to be taken twice. Once with her outer form and Tsukues' human self and another with both her's and Tsukunes' alternate forms. _  
_"I'm married to Tsukune. The other Moka and I we are married to Tsukune…Some times I think I'll wake and find that it's all a dream." Moka signed in containment as she let her mind flow over the objects that held such value to the two of them.  
"No one ever thought we would make it, but we did Tsukune. We did"  
Mokas' green eyes drifted downwards. She felt the bed shift with her partners movement.  
_'Oh no! Please don't let Tsukune see me like this.'_ Moka blushed as she grasped the blanket and struggled to cover herself.  
Tsukune blinked whatever it was it was dark and soft.  
He reached out his hand and pulled down on the blood red blanket that was covering his face. He turned over and saw white skin in front of him. His eyes eagerly made their way up until he was happily greeted by seeing Mokas' familiar pink hair. Ignoring the fact that both he and Moka were naked he reach out to hold her.

"Tsukune…There is something I have to tell you."  
"What is it Moka, come on you can tell me."  
"Tsukune I'm…..Tsukune I'm pregnant." Moka feared the worst after seeing no reaction in his eyes.  
"Oh Moka that's wonderfull!"  
Tsukune cried as he pulled Moka to him in a demanding kiss.  
"Ohh Tsukune. I knew that you-"

Moka was silenced by another one of Tsukunes' kisses. She moaned. Tsukune pulled Moka down into the red bed sheets. He turned her so she lay in the nest of pillows and covers. Tsukune kissed down Mokas' neck. The pink haired vampire squirmed and moaned at the feeling of pleasure that her human was creating with in her.  
Moka reached up and tangled her hands into his hair. Tsukune moved his way down to leave feather light kisses to her neglected breasts. He then moved back up and licked her neck. He stroked down and grabbed Mokas' bottom. The pink haired vampire groaned as she felt Tsukuenes' manhood harden.  
"Moka this is so-"  
Tsukunes' statement was cut short as Moka licked his neck, she and sank her fangs into him.  
He could feel Moka draining his blood and yet he didn't care. Tsukune moved forward and as gently as he could muster thrust forward into Moka's women hood. Moka wrapped her legs around his waist. Their movements were slow careful, hesitant. but together the two of them moved to establish a rhythm. Moka felt Tsukunes' blood she was extracting seemingly jump in flavor and texture. If his blood had been addictive before now it was intoxicating. Tsukune groaned as he felt Moka take blood from him and it added to the pleasure he was already feeling.  
"Moka I'm going to-"  
"I know…It's all right."

Moka screamed in rapture as she felt Tsukune release his seed into her. It warmed her insides like nothing else could. The two of them equally spent let themselves sink happy, tired but exhilarated into the mattress and covers.  
Tsukune reached up and Mokas' hand joined his as he reached down and removed the rosario. Tsukune could see the changes taking place. Mokas' dormant power flowed into her body. Her hair went from pink to silver, green eyes shifted to blood red. Moka's breasts increased in size and fullness. Her waist and hips now looked like they could temp anyone. Moka transformed from a beautiful teen to intoxicatingly beautiful young adult women. She was a seductive siren that could lure any man to there deaths.  
"Tsukune so you know the truth now….So what would you like a boy or a girl…" Inner Moka purred. _  
_"Um…. I don't really know I wouldn't mind having boy….But I wouldn't object to having a girl." Tsukune swallowed as he suddenly found himself face to face with Inner Moka again.  
Moka reached forward and grabbed him around the back of his head. Moka brought his face close to hers. Her blood eyes seemed to burn a hole in him with there gaze. She felt him stiffen in fear. The silver haired vampire swiftly wrapped her legs around her blood mate to make sure that her human didn't get away.  
"Moka…."  
"Tsukune....The blood that I shared with you is mixed with your blood. The same blood now flows though the babies…" Moka flipped Tsukune over so he lay on the mattress. She brought her hand up and stroked his cheek.  
Inner Moka sank her fangs into his neck.  
Tsukune gasped and pushed himself further into Inner Mokas' embrace. She wrapped her arms around him. Moka pulled away from his neck and went lower. The silver haired vampire used her fingers to stroke his chest. The pink tip of her tongue lingered on her mates chest. Moka leaned forward and whispered in his ear.  
"Tsukune you will love our baby right?"  
"Yes Moka I will love our baby…" Tsukune murmured  
Moka brought her lips crashing into his. Her tongue brushed his lips and got them to open for her. Mokas' tongue rushed forward into his mouth. It caressed very tooth and every spot in his mouth.  
The silver haired vampire heard him moan in contentment.  
Inner Moka grabbed onto Tsukune.  
Tsukune started to squirm, Moka's grip on him tightened as she pulled him smaller closer to her. Mokas' red eyes never leaving his. The blazing orbs of amber and crimson bore into his brown ones' demanding her mates attention.  
"I want to go home and tell mother and father about the pregnancy."  
"Ok we can go home in the morning."

Tsukune rolled over and pulled Moka to him.  
"Go to sleep I'll see you in the morning." He whispered as he replaced the rosario. The pink haired Moka lay in his arms happy with the knowledge that Tsukune was happy with the news.

Hello reviews and Pm's are welcome

Cheers Dogsfang


End file.
